Sweetest of birthdays
by ZedsAliveBaby
Summary: Paric one-shot. Basically Pam's first birthday gift from Eric. Warning: Fluffy fanfiction is overloaded with fluff.


**I'm not a fan of fluff, but you know... Sometimes you just need it ;) Also, I'm updating Debt to settle & Who controls the past this week. Sorry for being this slow, crazy schedule and writing moods... Enjoy! **

* * *

For most people, that chilly November night certainly wasn't any more exciting than any other day of the year. It was iust another busy day spent with taking care of whatever duties their existence had to offer - for one, tea parties, fancy talk, and horseback riding. For others, the struggle for existence; twenty-four hours of torturing concern wondering whether they would last the winter. It appeared the worry had taken its toll; they wouldn't go to work day - not completely, nor even the slightest bit - the next day.

However, that night could've been considered fairly important in a barely one year old vampire's so called life. After tuning her back to her insignificant human existence and embracing the immortal power, she likely couldn't have been more pleased. And all of her easily gained happiness's source seemed to be the honorable man and vampire, a certain Mr. Northman.

"Is it a new corset?" Her tone filled with enthusiasm, Pam asked the Viking vampire god of a maker while trying to adjust to her senses; partly because of her strangely heightened senses, and partly because of the blindfold covering her eyes. She kept the blue orbs hiding under her eyelids tightly closed shut behind the cashmere fabric.

Not once had she fantasized about Eric paying so much attention to such meaningless things; precisely preparing her a mysterious surprise. Not even Eric himself could believe in his words as he whisked her into her room, giving her the exact command to get herself ready for making an appearance. He'd been working on her birthday present for days, spending his time with trying to figure up something as remarkable as his one true legacy. At first, he was clearly completely sure of himself, yet as soon as he actually had to face the problem of not having a single idea of what kind of memories he was supposed to give her, his unshakeable self-confidence was shaken. He intended to give her something she would cherish as much as he cherished her entire being - and in the meantime, he scolded himself for going through all that trouble for a silly, human tradition. Even if she seemed to be just as indifferent concerning her own birthday, the Swedish warrior knew better, and he would be damned if he deprived her from the celebration.

Forming a small smile on his pale face, his eyes darted around the huge ball room, his gaze settling on the formerly dressed men sitting behind the elegant musical instruments. Silence has fallen and it was his turn to break it. "I'm fairly aware of your devotion to clothing." Eric nodded his head. "But no."

"Please, Eric. I might as well feel disgruntled. Take this damned thing off already, I can feel people all around." Again, smiling at her endless rant he let out a small sigh while his fingers quickly found the neat bow, and with the same quick moves undid it, letting it fall to the ballroom's glossy floor. "Pamela… may I present you" He said, then holding up his hand and gesturing around the people standing in silence, wearing expensive and elegant dresses - not the everyday aristocratic clothing pieces, but the kinds which were made for a night long balls - "Your birthday gift."

Taking a look at all the people, she turned around with eyes wide open, blue orbs scanning through the elegant room's decoration, noticing the monstrous crystal chandelier and a group of men wearing the same formal outfit waiting for the command behind their instruments. "I don't understand." She shook her head with disbelief, finally looking at her maker. Pamela was completely and utterly confused and impressed at the same time once again - something bound to happen if you happen to be the escort of through the world - and the immortal life itself.

"The night after you rose, I was told you have never attended to a formal ball. A lady like you would certainly deserve to do so, therefore, I've successfully created your very own ball." The tall male explained, taking brief glances at the people waiting for his sign. Glamouring proved itself to be such a wonderful weapon against free will or sound judgment. Without waiting for his progeny's answer but raising his hand so gracefully, Eric took a look at the quartet and gave them a sign. "Maestros!" He dropped the word loudly with a blank expression, then smied only when he got to set his eyes on Pamela again. Holding out his hand and placing one behind his back with an elegant pose. "May I?"

Still with confusion clouding her mind, Pam decided to do as she was told and nodded her head, taking the Viking vampire's hand and looking around to see people starting to dance as soon as the first note wafted out in the heavy air. "How did you…?" She started, biting her lower lip to stop herself from finishing. Clearly, Eric Northman had his ways… she wouldn't be surprised if he'd been going from house to house, glamouring every single one of those people and making up the excuse of a ball just to give her a remarkable piece of memory of something she never got to experience in her human life. After lacing their fingers and placing his hand on her worthy, they picked up a traditional pose and started moving just like the other elegant pairs dancing to the melodic music.

Twirling around with her dress gracefully spinning exactly like her own form, they danced around the ballroom for several minutes, swaying so elegantly that it actually surprised her how good of a dancer her maker happened to be. After a few minutes she could not possibly help herself anymore: an almost unrestrained, lightsome laughter escaped her mouth while she kept twirling with him to the music they were playing for her. Her golden locks softly following her every step as the most beautiful veil, Pam looked directly into her maker's sea blue eyes and locked his gaze while their feet kept moving on the glossy floor as if they were weightless. All those people…. Her very own ball. That kind thrown for princesses.

"This ball is certainly the most amazing thing I've ever had the fortune of attending." She admitted as her eyes never ceased to leave his, both concentrating on the dance and the inner struggle she had. Her almost uncontrollable emotions seemed to get the best of her and the amount of gratitude and love she seemed to have felt towards the man she had known not much longer than a single year if not less - was almost suffocating. "Thank you."

"Din lycka är min glädje. My pleasure." Eric answered with the widest of grins, pulling her closer to him with every step until their bodies were just too connected to make proper dancing possible. "From now on, every single year I shall cherish the day that made it possible for me to have you in my arms." He answered matter-of-factly yet so loving at the same time. She couldn't really decide if he meant her to take it like a normal, meaningless compliment. No. It seemed to cut deeper and planted the thought of being loved strongly in her mind.

And so she told herself that from now on, she shall cherish the day he found her and made it possible for her to cherish his greatness every single day. Without answering, she laid her head down and rested it against his chest, still moving though the people or the music wasn't the point anymore. Soon all the humans would be gone, and then there they were, still dancing and swaying with their form almost inextricably intertwined, exactly until the first crack of dawn when they had to obey and give into the sun's force and lay their bodies in the same coffin, falling into that familiar comatose sleep together.


End file.
